King Hadrian
by DolphinReader
Summary: Harry is the King of Magical empire and betrothed to Tom Riddle .Evil Dumbels. No Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out just like any other day. Early morning breakfast and back to back Harry had reached the last class of the day and as usual Hermione and Ron were fighting.

Harry had hated both of them ever since first year when he had overheard them hatching evil schemes with Dumbledore after he saved their pathetic lives at the end of the year and was recuperating in the hospital wing.

It was fourth year potions class and they had to work in pairs. Thankfully Harry had been paired with Draco Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy were not enemies as was believed by the general population of just sneered at Harry when he handed in a perfect potion at the end of the class.

Dinner was a loud would have preferred to go and eat in the kitchens or even with Draco but appearances were needed to be kept up so he sat with the so called Golden Trio and was really disgusting, throwing herself at Harry and any other boy who showed some interest in her. She was hoping to become Lady Potter but that was never going to happen.

Suddenly, the post owls came into the Great Hall! Everyone was just staring in post owls were carrying a special edition of Daily Prophet. Usually, Daily Prophet never had a special evening were murmurs around the Hall with people speculating on what would be so important that a Daily Prophet had sent out a special edition. Hermione takes her copy and reads the headline out loud "Heir to the throne announced, Crown Prince to take up his duties after completing his education " after reading this screeches out "There is wizarding royalty?! Why did no one ever tell me! I thought that the ministry ruled the country. " All the other muggle borns were asking the same questions. The purebloods and half bloods were excitedly talking about the news and telling the muggle borns about wizarding royalty and the ruling system.

"The wizarding world is actually ruled by the Royal Family and the ministry is only for helping to carry out the laws passed by the King. The Royal family has become fiercely private since before the Grindelwald uprising, plus they are considered almost divine. So no one has ever tried to harm them before now. The media is not allowed to publish any pictures of any member of the Royal Family hence they are shrouded in mystery. Only the aristrocacy is allowed to interact much with them,the general public not so much" Percy explained.

Hermione just stares in disbelief and then she glares and says in a patronizing manner "But this is not fair. One person should not have so much power corrupts absolutely. "

Listening to her statement Ron becomes pale and says "Hermione! Don't say that. These kind of things are not to be said. Our family may be blood traitors but even we will not commit treason like this. They have done so many good things for our society since before the time of Merlin , they deserve all the respect they get."

Hermione looks dumfounded at the loyalty inspired in Ron.

All this while no one notices that Harry has not spoken a word and is smirking slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

**Chapter 2**

Far away in the palace's meeting room...

The King is sitting in the gilded chair at the head of the table with his top advisors around newspaper is placed at the center of the table and is the main topic of discussion for this meeting. Everyone has read the article published and are waiting for the King to state his opinion.

"The article is well written ,isn't it? What do you think gentlemen? " said the King.

Lucius Malfoy,the Chief advisor to the King said "Your Majesty, the article is Crown Prince's plan is going really well. The traitors to the Crown will be caught soon and then there won't be need for such secrecy. "

"Yes... Yes that's time has come for the monarchy to come out in the open. Soon no more hiding will be required . Now for the other important topic. Lord Diggory, how is our guest? "said the King.

Amos Diggory answered "He is doing well has regained consciousness and was asking about his betrothed. I assured him that they will soon be reunited ."

Then after some more discussion along the same vein everyone got up and bowed as the King adjourned the meeting and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It is mid November,one and half month after the news of the Crown Prince had been released.

Everything had settled down and was almost back to , a few things had noticed that Ron had started distancing himself from Hermione and Ginny. He was acting weird as if he wanted to tell something to Harry but could not. Whenever he tried to corner him either Ginny or Hermione would pop up and Ron would run away.

Harry was in deep thought about all of this. Suddenly he found Ron slipping him note in a very inconspicuous manner. He open the note and found out that Ron was asking to meet him in the room of requirement at 2 o'clock in the morning. He was to come alone and not tell anyone about this.

This all sounded very fishy and worth investigating.

At 1:45 in the morning Harry put on his father's invisibility cloak and sneaked out of the common room. On reaching the room of requirement he was quite shocked at what he entire Weasley family except for Molly and Ginny were present.

"Arthur, Bill ,Charlie ,what are you guys doing here ?What is going on?I thought you wanted to meet with me alone Ron. "Harry asked.

Ron spoke up instead "Harry ,we are all really us."

"For what, Ronald? "Harry asked in a cold manner." Deceiving me? Stealing my money ?Trying to get me killed ?And the worst faking our friendship?"

"Please Harry...just hear us out After that we will leave and never even try to talk to you again if you don't want us to. Please.. Just listen "pleaded Ron.

" OK. But if explanation is not good enough be ready for repercussions and trust me they will be huge."


End file.
